In the current field of illumination and display, the Active Matrix Light-Emitting Diode (AMOLED) has fast response, high color gamut, high contrast, wide viewing angle, low power consumption, foldability, simple structure and self-illumination, and is more and more widely used in the development of lighting products and panel industry, which is regarded as one of the most promising products.
Since OLED devices are extremely sensitive to moisture and oxygen, plasma-enhanced chemical vapor deposition (PECVD) and inkjet printing (UP) are widely used to alternately deposit polymer organic films and inorganic films on the surface of the OLED to form a multilayer film encapsulation (TFE) structure, in which the organic layer and the inorganic layer are alternately arranged to prevent oxidation of the OLED by moisture and oxygen. However, due to the flow of the organic layer material on the surface of the OLED, it is often necessary to design a first retaining wall (Dam) and a second retaining wall on the planarization layer of the edge area of the display panel to control the diffusion range of Ink as shown in FIG. 1. However, the presence of the first retaining wall and the second retaining wall increases the width of the non-display area in the display panel, thus reducing the screen occupation ratio of the display panel.